What Was Left Unwritten
by TensaiZuki25
Summary: Just a few scenes I felt DD left out of AWoM. Some light NxK fluff. NOTE: spoiler warning to all those who have not read this book!
1. Missing Hug

So, basically, these are a few scenes I felt DD left out of _AWoM_. I've cited the pages referenced, and all characters, settings, etc. belong to the wonderful Ms. Duane.

Also, let it be said that this never would have made it to 'paper' if it weren't for my sister, who helped me conceptualize much of the second scene. (Thanks sis!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Khretef screamed and went down on hands and knees, and the hair rose on the back of Nita's neck, because the scream had two voices in it, one of them Kit's. Khretef collapsed, fell flat to the floor, writhed and twisted, rolled away –

– and left a body behind him, dressed as he was, but not grey-skinned.

"_Kit!_" Nita cried, and ran to him.

He was getting to his knees as she reached him. "Whoa," Kit said as Nita helped him up one-handed and promptly tackled him in a bear hug. He staggered a bit from the force of it but gladly hugged her back, breathing hard. Kit shook his head as though to clear it. "That was…_so_ interesting."

"We're not done with the interesting stuff yet," Nita muttered, releasing him.

Kit flushed and looked away from her, suddenly conscious of their proximity and how little she was wearing. His eyes found Irina and Mamvish standing there, and he shivered all over. "Yeah, I bet," he said. And he glanced over at Aurilelde. The look on his face grew strangely abstracted: there was some fear there, mild confusion, and perhaps even a bit of accusation, but no anger that she could detect, which Nita found all the more puzzling, seeing as she was still pretty pissed. Aurilelde shrank beneath his scrutiny and glanced guiltily between the two. Khretef, too, was staring at Nita, the look on his face one of both confusion and recognition – as though she were something familiar he had found in a most unexpected place.

_I know the feeling_, Kit said in her head, sounding bemused.

_Yeah, well_, she admitted, _I was pretty thrown by how much he looked like you, too – and I don't mean just physically. There's something…_ she shook her head, _something very _Kit_ about him. And I'm not sure I like it._

He laughed tiredly. _Symmetry aside, you mind putting some distance between us and them?_

Nita smiled a grim half-smile. _No problem_. They headed over towards Mamvish. She staggered a bit and Kit reached out a hand to steady her. Nita leaned gratefully against him, too drained to care much about who thought what about it.

~ _AWoM_ Pg. 514-517 (_altered_)


	2. Back to Earth

So, basically, these are a few scenes I felt DD left out of _AWoM_. I've cited the pages referenced, and all characters, settings, etc. belong to the wonderful Ms. Duane.

Also, let it be said that this never would have made it to 'paper' if it weren't for my sister, who helped me conceptualize much of the second scene. (Thanks sis!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Kit stared at Nita. "What did you do to my manual?"

Nita rubbed her eyes. "Later," she said. "Right now, I really, really need a nap."

Together, they vanished.

~ _AWoM_ Pg. 531

*~*~*~*~*

Only a soft _whoosh_ of displaced air announced their arrival in the shielded stand of trees in Nita's backyard. The night air was thick and warm, almost uncomfortably so, and Mars shone a clear, bright red in the night sky. Nita's eyes searched out the local meridian and found camelopardalis transiting.

_Just after one a.m. then,_ she thought.

"It's late," said Kit, also looking up, though he wasn't as familiar with the sky as she was. Nita nodded, and then immediately stopped when the world spun dangerously before her eyes. Kit reached out to steady her again automatically, but wound up grabbing her around the waist as her legs gave out.

"Whoa. Easy there, Neets," he said, lowering her to the ground and crouching down beside her.

"I guess it's goodbye power-boost," said Nita, her body getting heavier by the second as the strain from first the passthrough and then the smaller wizardries caught up with her.

"Should've let me handle the transit," Kit muttered.

She made a face. "Probably. But it's done now. What I really need is some sleep."

Beside her Kit nodded and started to line up a short distance beam-me-up spell in his head.

_No don't!_ she warned him. _All my notes on mine dissolution are on my desk. If you transit in there now – _

_Got it._ And to Nita's slight surprise he sidled up next to her, dragged her arm across his shoulders, and pulled them both to their feet. "You good?"

"Yeah," said Nita, strangely relieved by the familiarity of the contact, and she allowed him to half-carry her up to the back door. The lock, being very familiar with Kit by now, let them in with little encouragement, and they made their way through the darkened kitchen as quietly as possible. They had almost made it past the living room when the light flickered on and a small, red haired figure sat up on the couch.

"Took you long enough," Dairine said before getting a good look at Nita and raising one eyebrow. "You look like hell," she said.

Nita rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, squirt."

"Seriously," Dairine said. "What'd you do, pick a fight with an ængorax?"

"With a planet," said Kit. "Any luck and she'll be awake by the end of the week." Nita would have punched him if she wasn't already leaning on him heavily. Kit, noticing her irritation, offered her a small smile. "Saved my butt, too," he added.

Dairine's eyebrows would have disappeared into her hairline if such a thing were possible. "You _won_?"

Nita let out a short, humorless laugh. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," she said, enjoying the look on her sister's face. She half-shrugged. "I don't know who won, but I got my partner back and Earth and Mars are still here, so all in all I'd call it a good day's work."

Dairine sniggered. "Lie down before you fall down," she said, and disappeared upstairs, Spot spindling along after her.

"You think she was waiting for you?" said Kit.

Nita shook her head. "Who knows with that one?" She felt the rumble of a chuckle deep within his chest as he adjusted his hold on her.

"C'mon," Kit said, "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated! Go ahead, click the button – you know you want to ;)


End file.
